From past studies, stimulation from the natural and/or therapeutic environments of schizophrenic patients is hypothesized to exploit a central deficit, thereby precipitating relapse. An extensive naturalistic study of personal and environmental factors is first offered, concurrent with a series of controlled aftercare treatment trials. One trial will test the assumption that the need for maintenance chemotherapy can be greatly influenced, if not governed, by the level of environmental stimuli (expressed emotion) and personal vulnerability (attention deficit). Within benign and noxious environments, patients are being randomly assigned to standard or minimal doses of maintenance chemotherapy. Within highly stressful environments, the source of expressed emotion is unclear. In another trial a variety of psycho-social-behavioral approaches will be experimentally controlled in an attempt to modify either family attitudes (Family Therapy) or patient behaviors (Social Skills Training). The methodology of both trials would be enhanced significantly if the effects of a stimulating environment could be measured by some objective, unobtrusive measure. In another study we will apply a new method capable of continuously monitoring motor behavior. The effects of an arousing environment on plasma levels of maintenance chemotherapy will also be studied. It is believed that the results will provide a more rational basis for the aftercare treatment of schizophrenic disorders.